Captivity
by Darkstar Runner
Summary: A quick vore story from the likes of me, once again. Surprise! Rated T for sensuality, vore, and craziness.


Another vore production from Darkstar here. *mock surprise*

----

The professor's eyes slowly opened. _Wh-... where am I?_ He tried to shift a bit... only to find his arms bound to his side, stuck to the ground beneath. The professor blinked. His vision came into focus. He was in a room. Yes, a very plain room. Curtains hung from the three windows within, the walls covered with planks of wood. It was rather...homely.

A low rumble of thunder sounded. It was brought to Layton's attention that it was currently storming outside. Rain pattered on the fogged windows. Layton then brought his attention to his current position. He was lying on a bed. Not his, obviously. The he came to the realization that he was bound all the way down to his feet. Chains wrapped around him and the bed, rendering him immobile. There were 5 locks, one near his ankles, one near his knees, one near his waist, one near his chest, and one near his neck.

A click suddenly woke him from his trance. His eyes looked past his feet, towards the door, which slowly opened.

Who else stepped from behind the barrier but Klaus, carrying with him a tray of food. He placed it on the shelf next to him.

"Well, good to see you're awake, Professor..." he purred. Layton got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, knowing good and well whatever was about to come up was not going to be pleasant. The tone of voice Klaus was using was almost...seductive. The blue clad man came around to the Professor's side, staring deep into the man's eyes.

"Oh, and how is my captain doing this morning?" his voice was soft and loving...cunning..

"Klaus...what is this all about...?" the Professor questioned as calmly as he could manage.

"Oh, Professor ,the only thing I want is..." he tapped the bottom of his own lip as if in thought, as if to choose his words carefully.

"I've been thinking....I...I want you and I to...be together...in a sense..."

"And how exactly do you propose we do so?" the Professor questioned, obviously seeing through Klaus' thin words. A grin appeared on the boy's face.

"Well, professor....I want you...to...be inside of me." A slight, demented chuckle escaped his lips. The Professor looked in utter shock.

"I sincerely hope you are not implying that you want us to-"

"Oh, no, Professor, you're wrong on both accounts. No, I don't desire...that... no, I've got a more...interesting method."

"What on earth are you going on about, Klaus?!" The Professor was extremely baffled. Klaus placed his finger along the Professor's throat, slowly trailing down his chest.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Klaus chuckled lightly to himself. "I suppose I'll just have to show you." He pulled himself off the man. Layton watched him bounce around in excitement as he traveled back towards the man's feet.

Slowly he removed the man's shoes and socks, exposing his bare feet. And then to Layton's disgust and utter shock, the boy spread his lips apart, and slowly brought his tongue along the man's soles. Layton soon found out the reason behind the chains, as he was unable to squirm of pull away from the boy's swift tongue. His warm, sticky saliva began to run over the man's toes. His warm, humid breath brushed against his skin.

Then Klaus did the extraordinary. He closed his eyes, and slowly opened his jaws wide, sliding the man's feet into his maw, teeth scraping against the man's bare skin. Layton let out a gasp, as his feet were surrounded by the moist flesh within the boy's mouth, his toes near the back of his throat. Another point of realization by what Klaus had meant when he wanted him inside him.

Klaus was going to swallow him. Alive. Whole.

This was confirmed as an impossible gulp sent Layton's feet into the boy's gullet. Both looked on in shock, lighting up, Klaus' with excitement, and Layton's with fear. Klaus slowly reached up his hand to his neck, touching gently around the huge, comical bulge that appeared. Layton felt the boy's fingers around the base of his feet, and slowly chuckled at the slight ticklish touch. Layton felt the walls around his feet pulsate and vibrate as the boy gave a humourous laugh. His stomach began to turn from disgust.

"Now you see what I mean!" he screamed in utter bliss. The Professor was trembling. What on earth was going on here?!

"K-...Klaus?! W-What are...Stop this!" Layton's mind was scrambled. Incomplete thoughts rambled on in his head. How did...Why did...This can't...

"Stop? Oh, but I'm just getting started!" Klaus quickly unlocked the chains around the man's ankles, pulling off the bindings as fast as he could. At once, he felt a large amount of resistance as the Professor began to fight back as much as he could, his legs able to move around more. Oh, but this excited Klaus even further!

"Yes!" he screamed in pleasure as the man's toes began to dig into the slimy walls of his throat. Oh, yes, it hurt, yet it was an amazing feeling! He pulled the scissors from the desk next to him, and began to remove the man's trousers up to his knees, up to the next set of chains. He removed the bothersome cloth, then forced himself up the man's legs, feeling the man travel further and deeper within him. A gulp dragged him onto the bed, on all fours. A sudden pressure grew below his chest, and Layton felt the muscles within the boy shift all around his legs as the boy maneuvered his body slightly, guiding his feet deeper within. Klaus winced in pain as the feet pressed against the tense muscle, until suddenly... there was a relaxation. They both realized what had happened: Already, Layton's feet had reached Klaus's stomach. Layton's mind went blank as he watched the boy reach down to his belly, and lightly touch the small lump within. He gasped, shuddering. He could feel the man's feet touch the lining of his stomach. Layton gagged, his feet coming in contact with moist, slimy walls within. It was empty in there, save for the fluid. Layton's mind was screaming as he was unable to do anything.

Klaus's breathing was unsteady, as he was unable to completely bring himself to believe this was actually happening. He swallowed the man's bare legs easily up to his knees, his skin slimy and smooth with his own spittle. He then unlocked the man's waist, and swiftly using his scissors, removed the rest of the man's trousers, save for his undergarments. Layton gasped at his indecency, unable to cover himself up.

Klaus started to swallow him further, until a harsh pain rippled across his gut. Both he and Layton looked toward his stomach, a large bulge already beginning to form. Klaus pondered his options, somewhat frightened, wondering if he should continue.

Is insatiable hunger overcame him, as he gulped down the man's thighs, his seat within his jaws. Layton finally broke from his panic again.

"Why are you doing this, Klaus?! He screamed, as the boy began to unlock the fourth chain. Klaus gave a delightful grin.

"Like I said, I want you inside me, Professor."

"I...I beg of you! Please! Spit me out! I'm not food!"

"I never said you were food, Professor..." Klaus purred. He pulled the chains off the man, exposing his belly, arms, and chest. Klaus brought out his scissors one again, snipping the irritating cloth away. Klaus then shifted slightly, before giving a loud, thick, audible gulp, slurping the entire waist of the man down his gooey throat. Klaus reached towards his stomach once again, cradling the large mass within him. Layton's legs had begun to fold, trying to get into a comfortable position.

A loud, thick, sloppy gurgle emitted deep within the boy's gut. Layton then noticed his feet were beginning to tingle. His heart jumped into his throat. No...it was starting...

"Please Klaus! Stop this! You're making a mistake! You're...you're already starting to digest me!"

"Well...that was the whole plan after all..."

Layton choked. So that's what was going to happen.. Klaus was going to swallow him alive. Force him into his stomach. Digest him, break his body down into nutrients...kill him...

Klaus traced his finger along the man's bare belly.

"You know, professor, it's almost a shame this couldn't be the other way around. I would have loved to experience those powerful muscles in there.."

At once he let out a pained scream. His stomach bounced around slightly. It took him a few moments to realize Layton was fighting back, his toes digging deep into the fleshy walls. He screamed in both pain and pleasure.

"Is that how you're going to play, Layton??? Well, it's about time!" He opened his mouth wide, before sinking his teeth into the soft belly of the man. It was Layton's turn to scream out in pain, as blood began to trickle along his skin. Klaus laughed crazily, before shoving the man deeper down into his stomach. His rough tongue scraped against the man's wound, causing him to let out whimpers of pain, his teeth gritting together. There was no sanity left, as Klaus continued to gulp and swallow the man down, enjoying the slight taste of his warm blood. Layton felt his fingers slip into the man's gooey throat, then his whole hands, the contractions pulling him further and further into the boy's digestive system. The fluids in the boy's stomach had risen slightly, now filling half of the digestive sack. Layton could already feel the muscles within begin to tense and try and twist his body around. He gave another attack, only to be met by Klaus's sharp teeth to his chest. Layton screamed once more as the man inched his way up slowly. Layton tried to grab onto the esophageal lining, yet unfortunately was unable to get a good grip. So instead, he dug his nails into the fleshy walls.

Tears began to form in Klaus's eyes, dropping onto the smooth chest of the man. Then he gave a deep laugh, before quickly gulping the man up to his shoulders. Layton was starting to lose focus...starting to drift into dementia...

Klaus was deeply starving. It was so hard to keep himself from just finishing him, to just slide him down his throat and seal him forever within his stomach, letting him stew and rot away in his stomach acid. And then, _then_, they could be together. Forever. But no.... No, he wanted to make sure Layton stayed put and stopped fighting. As much fun as it was, it also hurt intensely as the man tore at the lining of his digestive tract.

It was time to have more fun.

"You know, Professor, I'm surprised you haven't asked about Luke...after all..."

"You've done something to him, haven't you?" The man's silent voice cracked, his mind starting to break down, the hopelessness wearing on his consciousness. The same could be said about his legs. He shifted again in Klaus's stomach, wincing in pain as the sensitive flesh mingled with the acids.

Klaus unlocked the last set of chains, continuing the fun.

"Oh, yes, you see, I must admit...you have a much better flavour than he did..." He ran his rough tongue against the smooth flesh of the Professor's back and neck, coating it thickly with his saliva, feeling the goosebumps prickle over the both of their skins.

"You...ate him..." Layton sobbed. Klaus smiled wide. This was going all according to plan.

"To be honest, he put up quite a fight. Much more so than you. In fact, at one point, I was afraid he was going to rip my stomach apart from the inside. Oh, but his young flesh didn't stand a chance against my stomach acids. He cried out for you Layton, he truly did...well, that was, until he ran out of oxygen, or drowned. Whichever one came first." Klaus began to inch his way up the man's neck. Layton felt the pulsating flesh grow ever closer to his face. Klaus moved his tongue on top of the man's neck, licking along the man's throat, before giving another gulp, dragging him in further. His lips rested on top of the man's chin.

"But just think, Layton. You'll be able to see him soon...that is...depending on how long I take to digest you...Oh, no, I'm keeping you alive the whole way. And I will force you to slowly watch your own body rot away as you stew deep inside of me...." The professor's head tilted upwards, as he stared at the ceiling. Tears streamed from his eyes. Klaus's tongue reached up, and probed between the man's lips, licking all over the man's mouth. Layton gagged, the boy's tongue reaching the back of his throat, unable to do anything.

Klaus then opened his jaws wide, and began to finish the job. Layton felt his head begin to enter Klaus' jaws, the pattering of rain being replaced by the internal sounds of Klaus's body at work. He stared upwards, enjoying the last moment of natural light he'd ever see...

He stared past the boy's jaws, as they slowly began to close shut. He glanced at the walls all around his head. The wet, fleshy insides of his cheeks. The boy's bumpy, rough, slimy tongue. The boy's uvula, as it dragged across his face...

His head was slurped into the boy's esophagus, and a loud gulp sent his whole view into darkness.

Klaus gave a few more gulps, before rolling over, and collapsing onto his back. He panted heavily, before reaching up to his neck. He gave a hard swallow, sending the man's head deeper down.

Layton was panicking all around. This was it. His face was crushed between the fleshy, slimy esophageal lining, the ceiling above him folding and pushing him unwillingly further down. And there was nothing he could do.

A fleshy ring formed around his neck, which soon opened and expanded to fit his head through. There was a moment of tight stress...

Layton let out a gasp as he was forced through the seal, before it closed tight above his head. He opened his eyes. The room was illuminated slightly through the stretched out flesh, giving Layton just enough light to see the unimaginable horror around him.

For starters, the walls around him were completely dark red, save for the thin visible veins buried within the muscle. The fluid in the cramped room had risen to just below his ribcage. Fluids began to trickle from the walls, matting his hair and running down his face. He let out a long wail. He was doomed...

A long thick gurgle echoed all around him loudly. The walls started to pull together, pressing Layton into his own body, his head between his knees. Another scream as he felt his body slowly twist.

Klaus reached over as best as he could, grabbing the tray of food he brought in with him. He picked the sandwich off, before taking a generous bite.

Layton listened to the sounds above. He could hear Klaus chewing and smacking on something above him, before a thick gulp send the item down. Thick, masticated food dropped down onto his head, spreading messily in his hair. This was soon followed by constant gulping above, as a warm liquid trickled down his face and shoulders.

Something deep within him then snapped. His breathing quickened. His vision became more focused. He snapped out of this woe-is-me feeling. No... there was no more fear. Only anger.

Klaus heard a muffled scream emit from deep within his gut. He chuckled lightly...before letting out a painful scream. Searing pain tore across his belly. Oh, no, this wasn't even an enjoyable feeling. Not even close. It was so painful, he couldn't even reach towards his stomach to quell the pain.

Within the boy's gut, Layton took to forcefully gripping and tearing at the flesh surrounding him, digging his nails and teeth into the boy's lining, biting as hard as he could. He didn't care about the blood that was starting to pool and mix with the slimy digestive juices around him. He didn't care about the tangy and bitter goo and acid that dripped into his mouth. No, he wanted to get out of here. Now. That was his whole goal.

Then he remembered. The sphincter. He dug his fingers into the fleshy seal, wriggling his way through the tense muscle. A swallow came from above. He dug his fingers into the walls, letting another resounding scream sound from Klaus. Layton fought against the frantic waves of swallows. Yes...this would work! The Professor grunted slightly, before pressing hard, forcing his hands up the man's throat. Thanks to Klaus removing his clothing, his slimy, lubricated body slid easily upwards. Layton maneuvered his sensitive body until he was on his knees. He sent his arms up all the way past his elbows, before taking a deep breath, and forcing his head past the sphincter.

Klaus screamed in shock, anger, surprised, and pain as he watched the large lump within his belly start to rise up his throat. The tightness within him was killing him, so much pain as food forced upwards...

He gagged, sending the lump further up in his throat. He...didn't have much choice. He rolled around in the bed, about to scream in pain. A wave of nausea swooped through his whole body as a huge, forceful gag nearly sent him off the bed. He rolled over onto his massive gut, only ending up making things worse. His mouth began to salivate, and bitter liquid reached the back of his tongue. Another retch, and he felt something poke out of the back of his throat. He didn't even try to fight back.

Layton reached his hands up, and grabbed hold of the boy's jaws. As gently yet firmly as he could, he tugged, starting to pull himself out. Not that he had to. The walls around him pushed upwards, gliding his body up and out of Klaus's system.

It was only a span of 30 seconds before Layton tumbled out onto the floor, followed by a loud retching noise as Klaus's body emptied the complete contents of his stomach. Both their eyes met with each other, Layton's with anger, Klaus's with fear.

Layton gripped the sides of the desk, slowly pulling his nearly nude, sensitive body from the floor. He grit his teeth together, utter anger coursing through his body. He gained his balance, then slowly walked through the puddle of goo and acid over to Klaus, who was now backing up with absolute horror.

Without warning, he grabbed the boy by the neck, a slight choke emitting from him.

"You..." He was seething with anger. "You thought it was all going to be alright, didn't you...?" Klaus didn't know what to say, couldn't say anything with the man's slimy hang gripped tightly around his throat, blocking his airways. He gasped for air....

Then a smile appeared on the man's face. One of evil...of revenge...of torture...of plans...

"You know...I remember you contemplating about being inside ME... perhaps...I can arrange that for you..."

"This is for eating Luke." And before the boy knew it, his whole head was forced into Layton's damp, wet mouth.

-----

Layton grunted, carrying the massive weight within his stomach. Already the boy had suffocated, and the movement was no more. The liquids within sloshed around with each step, and Layton winced with the heavy, dead weight within. He stumbled once more, a thick belch resounding from his gullet. He then patted his belly. The boy had put up a good fight...but now revenge was settled. The debt was paid.

-----

Yeah, I need some rest still...


End file.
